


He's my Ultralord

by BANANNA527



Category: EXO (Band), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Crack, Infidelity, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANANNA527/pseuds/BANANNA527
Summary: What happens when what Kyungsoo and Sehun have falls apart





	He's my Ultralord

Sehun couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “I used to love you, I really did.” He placed his hand on the younger’s cheek.

“What happened?” Sehun asked, placing his hand over Kyungsoo’s, “Where did we go wrong?”

“We didn’t go wrong,” Kyungsoo tried to reassure the other, “I just found someone… Someone better.”

“Who?” Sehun asked, already knowing the answer.

“Sheen.” Kyungsoo said, looking over Sehun’s shoulder at his new love, Sheen Estevez; Sheen looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes with the passion of 1,000 fires.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be enough.” Sehun started to cry.

“It’s okay, no one is enough compared to Sheen,” Kyungsoo said, “Sheen is the one for me, he is my soulmate, I am his ultralord, what he have is a bond that transcends time and space. Goodbye, Sehun.” Kyungsoo said, letting go of his husband’s arm and walking over to Sheen.

Sheen took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, and together they walked to the ends of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally exists because of an autocorrect error


End file.
